


Silent oath

by cchiyuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchiyuki/pseuds/cchiyuki
Summary: After another night of patrol, Jason starts thinking about his newfound life, in desperate need of some rest.Dick, for better or worse, has other plans.





	Silent oath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the most beautiful boy, hopefully one day DC will treat you like you deserve.  
> For now though, have some fluff from yours truly because we both need it. Short and sweet, because apparently that's all I can do these days.

Jason wasn't an overly romantic man.

Affectionate yes, in his own little ways, and yet he couldn't quite describe the feeling he felt each time patrol ended, knowing what―who―awaited him next. Not many things made him feel happiness like the sole idea of coming home to find someone waiting for him. The thought alone was so sugary no one would have believed Jason capable of nurturing it, Jason himself included.

Between the two of them it was Dick the one known for his carefree attitude, the man not shying away from public displays of affection at any given time, but Jason had a few aces up his sleeve, too. Only it was more private, meant only for one annoying pain in the ass.

Dick had to take a break from patrol after a bullet wounded his leg, accepting Jason's request of getting some rest while he patrolled in his stead. He was more than capable of working, Dick had fought with a brace before, but truth was Jason wanted him to take it easy for as long as possible. Everyone knew how the boy wonder could get so caught up with work he'd neglect his own well being.

At first Jason hadn't been too keen on the idea of getting an apartment together, a true place to call home rather than simply crash either at a safe house or at Dick's old home, but after a couple months in not even his hard head could keep saying Jason wasn't happy now. He dropped near their home, making sure no one was around before taking off his helmet with a delighted huff. Jesus, he really needed a shower.

It was past three and, no matter how Dick usually waited for him awake, Jason fumbled with his keys and silently stepped inside the house. Everything was dark, the only light coming from the small lamp Dick always left on so Jason could walk around without stumbling, so he placed his gauntlet on the pavement and slowly walked toward the bedroom.

When he opened the door only to find the bed empty, panic settled in his stomach.

Hearing footsteps coming from the terrace Jason tensed, shoulders slumping with relief when Dick's voice reached his ears. “Come on up, Lone Star.”

Without taking off his jacket, Jason walked back in the living room only to take the stairs to the roof. Having a small open space had been Dick's idea. _A place where to relax and take a breather_ , he had said, and how could Jason say no when he understood so perfectly how suffocating the city could be.

The smart remark he was about to verbalize writhed away as soon as Jason spotted low pixie lights adorning the place, from the well kept plants Dick so tenaciously took care of to the border walls.

Dick stood with a smile near the wooden bench, where they had spent many hours doing nothing but sit next to each other and stare at the sky, a flute of champagne in hand.

“Happy August 16th” Dick said, which stopped Jason enough to dwell for a hot second before grasping the meaning. His eyes widened slightly, an exhausted chuckle slipping past his lips. “Really? You stayed up to sing happy birthday?”

Dick's smile softened as he stepped closer to Jason, pushing the flute for Jason to grab. “Maybe, maybe not” he said, kissing Jason briefly. “Be a good birthday boy and join me, okay?”

Jason accepted the glass without taking a sip, accepting Dick's hand when offered to walk to the small garden. August was as hot as it could get but a chill ran down Jason's spine when he realized Dick's fingers weren't still in his. “Are you going to murder me on my birthday? Not cool, even for you, sweetheart.”

It did the trick, Dick failing to suppress soft laughter as he twirled around to face him again, eyeing Jason's glass with a tight frown. He took it back and downed the whole thing in a flash, much to Jason's amusement. “Hopefully that will help” Dick said, placing the glass unceremoniously on the ground. “Come, I have something for you first.”

Now, Jason wasn't materialistic either―sure, he had hobbies and loved playing around with cars in his little free time―but he was beyond curious to see what Dick had got in store for him. When they first reconciled after his return, Dick had surprised him with gifts worth for every year he had spent in the grave, the sight so bittersweet Jason's throat had caught with emotion. Now it was different, thought. They were together.

Dick accompanied him to the bench, letting Jason to sit as he went to recover a package from the table nearby, a little accommodation Jason had put there for when they wanted to spend lunch or dinner outside. The gift had a common shape, the sparkly wrapping paper giving nothing away, if not adding to the surprise. Jason waited for Dick to join him before carefully ripping the tape off, ignoring Dick's amused snickering.

Once the wrapping came off, Jason was left to stare in utter disbelief at the carved golden letters on the tomes' spines, head snapping to meet Dick's smile while his own mouth was agape.

Strike number one: Dick was truly a spoiled madman.

“How did you get hold of these? No, how much did they cost?”

Dick shushed the last inquiry with a wave of hand, scooting closer. Jason was still staring at the first edition of Charlotte Bronte's Jayne Eyre, afraid to even touch the three small volumes with bare fingers, when Dick spoke again. “Did a little bit of research, asked Babs to keep an eye on an auction. You like it?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jason asked, probably too loudly for the hour. “Jesus Christ, this is amazing, Dick. I don't know what to say.”

His expression must have made quite the sight because Dick chuckled some more, kissing Jason on the cheek. “Lucky you, then, because you don't have to say a word. Maybe just follow me? I promise you'll get to grope those all you want in a sec.”

Jason nodded, how could he not after something like that, settling the stark black tomes on the bench carefully before accepting once again Dick's hand. Once they were standing at the center, Dick spoke again, softer this time. “Dance with me?”

Jason's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, lips curling into a confused smile even as he took Dick's fingers in his, one hand circling his waist. “Not to ruin the moment, but I smell like garbage and you're wearing your pajamas” he said, pulling Dick close. “Plus, I don't hear any music.”

Dick shoved at his shoulders halfheartedly, muttering an insult that only made Jason snickers louder.

“Well, for once I tried to put on a suit but it's so damn hot you would have found my fried corpse instead of yours truly” Dick said, smiling when Jason started to sway them around gently. “I had a whole playlist planned over there but it's late and I don't want the neighbors to ruin this. So please, bear with cheap supermarket champagne and a half naked fool for twenty minutes.”

Jason's smug smile vanished, cocking his head sideways as he kept leading Dick, trying to carve out any sort of hint on his face without success. In the end he settled for a court nod. Dick did the same to himself, mumbling something Jason wasn't able to catch before gazing back up to meet his eyes.

Strike number two: the things that simple gesture did to him.

“I know you don't like this sort of thing, no matter how much of a softy at heart I know you are, so I promise to make it short for both of us” Dick said tersely.

To make him relax, Jason prompted him to do a twirl which worked good enough if the chortle he received was proof enough. His eyes were shining with devotion when he spoke.

" _I offer you my hand, my heart, and a share of all my possessions. I ask you to pass through life at my side, to be my second self, and best earthly companion_."

The words hit Jason straightaway, taking the breath out of his lungs faster than any blow he had ever sustained, the feeling growing when Dick made a velvet box appear out of nowhere. His feet stopped moving but Dick didn't seem surprised at all, if not a bit tight with nervousness.

Strike number three, out: Jason was so fucked.

Dick's hands moved away from his shoulders to cradle his face instead, trying to ground Jason back to him without uttering a word. He was extremely good at that, managing to calm Jason down with the simplest of touches after nightmares and other bad times alike, but this time Jason felt the lump caught at his throat tighten more as he stared into his cerulean eyes. He opened his mouth once, twice, but no sound came.

“It's okay, there's no need to answer” Dick said instead, making him flinch. “I should have picked a better time, gave it some more thought rather than blurt it out this late in the night.”

Dick's smile was genuine but his eyes wouldn't meet Jason's for more than a split second, embarrassed and anxious among the touch of hurt making his body shiver imperceptibly. Dick began to pull away but Jason got hold of both of his shoulders, startling him to a stop. “You mean that?” he asked.

Dick's lips parted but he didn't say a word, nodding instead.

“Why commit to this?” Jason asked next, gesturing to himself jerkily with one hand. “Why bother?”

They were dating, sure, but one thing was being comfortable around each other and another was exchanging promises that meant until death do us apart. Casual was fine, forever scared him.

When he found Dick's eyes again, the nervousness had melted away, their usual warmth coloring them. “Why, because I love you” he said, lips curling into a smile. “Isn't it enough?”

And wasn't that such a sweet cherished promise? If only Jason's own demons would leave his thoughts alone and let him give Dick the answer he deserved. But it seemed impossible because the only images swimming around his head weren't those of future happier times but of guilt and fear of what _they_ might do.

“None of that” Dick said, stepping closer again. He opened the velvet box and Jason's eyes immediately were drawn to it, breath itching at the sight of the simple silver band resting inside.

“This is about you and me, no one else. I don't need anyone else, hell, I'd consider us married if you'd only accept this” he laughed heartily and the happy sound eased some of Jason's anxiety, as easy as that. “No parties, no guests or formal rituals. Just you, me and the pretty words I took off from Wikipedia to impress you.”

Jason snorted because it's only appropriate, Dick being considerate and sappy without losing his dumb charm, bringing their foreheads close to one another. “Well, then the least I can do is steal the role of trophy wife from you this once and let you do the honors” he said with a smug smile, hoping to hide his delight as he offered Dick his left hand. He could do it, one step at a time.

Dick feigned offense, theatrically putting one hand over his heart before doing as he was told. His fingers were shaking lightly but Jason was the least appropriate person to call him out at the moment. Nor did he want to, forcing every muscle of his body to stay still as Dick slid the ring on his finger. They exhaled out loud at the same time, the realization of what happened sinking in, gazes snapping to meet each other before they started laughing.

“I have a chain too, for when we patrol. It may be uncomfortable to wear it then” Dick whispered, staring at the band with a glint in his eyes. “Jesus Christ, we're married.”

Jason didn't even think about correcting him, recalling Dick's earlier words too fondly to care about anything else. So instead Jason did what he should have done half an hour ago, tipping his head down enough to kiss Dick properly, the latter sighing happily when their lips connected. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I did my best with proofreading but le me and the English language have an enemies to lovers kind of relationship. There are a couple more hours until midnight but I won't be able to post then, so I decided to do it now.  
> Fun fact: I actually researched a copy of said book for reference, a first edition, and it was so expensive I was like "oh yeah, Dick would do that."


End file.
